The Price of Power
by Yuki Hikari
Summary: Together they set out to save the world, to make it a better place. Somewhere it all went wrong. Now the remaining nations are trying to survive, while two superpowers hold the ultimate control. Lithuania hoped to be left to himself during what time he had left, but now finds himself stuck in the middle of a situation darker than he could have ever imagined. RusAme RusLiet AmeLiet
1. Prologue - I Want to Save the World

**Prologue**

**I Want to Save the World**

_October 1st, 2028_

"Hey Vanya…"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever just… looked up at the stars and thought… the answer to all our problems are up there somewhere?"

"…Once, perhaps."

The American grunted lightly and shifted on the ground, removing one hand from behind his head to point it up toward the night sky.

"But _look_ Ivan, the stars, they are so full of things we can't even understand..!"

Russia raised an eyebrow and tilted his head back toward Alfred, eyeing the other who was lost to his expression. "Maybe _you_ do not understand..." he chuckled lightly, looking again toward the stars. _If only answers were so easy…_ Ivan made a face, his view suddenly obscured by a looming figure. "Oh… now all the stars have run away… except two!"

"..What-?" Alfred's expression changed from an angry pout to confusion as he stared down at the larger Nation lying flat on the grass.

"Your eyes sparkle with same intensity as stars," Ivan answered, his grin expanding as he watched the glasses slide down the nose of the stumped Nation.

"Wha- wha- what could possibly-" the American stumbled to find words, his face heating up with terribly concealed embarrassment. Inelegantly he flipped onto his back, his face landing beside Russia's as they lay in opposite directions on the cool ground. "… Make you say something like that...!"

Russia chuckled. "Stars may not have solutions, but they do carry our dreams."

"…Yeah… yeah… you are so right!" America agreed, excitement rising in his voice. "Everyone wishes on stars, people put all their hopes into them! I… I won't give up."

"Give up?"

"Ivan… what is your dream?"

The large Russian was silent for a while, taking a deep breath as the gentle night breeze flowed over his body. "I have had many."

"I know but… if you could have or do anything in the world…"

Russia shifted and sat up, pulling in one foot to rest his elbow on his knee. His hand, hovering near his heart, tightened around the fabric of his coat. "I want… to protect everyone who has given me these warm feelings… protect everyone who has a place in here."

"…Your heart?" America inquired gently, sitting up to lean his back against Russia. "Do I… have a place there?"

"Da."

Alfred fidgeted, his face flushing. "Yes you are talking about your heart, or yes I—"

"-Fredka," Russia interjected, grunting lightly. "Tell me about…your dream?" The larger nation smiled to himself and leaned against Alfred, his heart beating ardently in his chest. He knew the blond's dream, had heard it all too often. Yet he never tired of hearing the enthusiastic words, filled with hope.

Because hope was scarce, slowly dying around them.

"Oh, right, hahaha… My dream is…" America looked up and took a deep breath, letting the rare fresh air enthrall his senses. "My dream is to—"

A flash tore through the sky, illuminating everything around them with a blinding light, followed by a sound akin to the heavens being forcefully split in two. As the light faded, two meteors shot across the sky in opposite directions, reflected in the eyes of the Nations like shooting stars.

"—Save the world."

There was a long silence, almost eerie, as though a lightning bolt had struck and life around them held its breath anticipating the thunder.

The pressure against Alfred's back lifted, and he turned in time to see Ivan slump face first to the ground, gasping in pain. He opened his mouth to call out, reaching for the larger nation, but found his attempt throttled as a burning pain shot sharply through his body, knocking the breath straight from his lungs. The impact sent him doubling over, the ground trembling and spinning around them.

Just as quickly as it started, it was over.


	2. You Will Return

_Hello everyone! Welcome to my fanfiction... that I have been trying to plan out for... over a year. It's still a huge work in progress, but I hope to have at least 10 chapters by the time I'm done, maybe more. _

_It will be slow, but I hope you can hang in there, if this sort of fic interests you at all. Leaving any kind of comment will make my day, so please try to review! If you can. I will love you._

_The story is a darker fic taking place in the future, focusing primarily on Lithuania, Russia and America._

_Future Warnings:_

_Rating will eventually go up. This is a dark fic, so expect lots of angst and darker themes, some abuse, non-con (maybe not sure yet?)... but there will be a little happy too in there somewhere I promise._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**You Will Return**

_January 23__rd__, 2086_

Sitting on the edge of the worn couch cushion, the fatigued Nation stared at the dancing flames of the fireplace, the bright orange and yellows reflecting off his irises of green.

A partially heavy gust of wind assaulted the aging house, and the Nation hugged his steaming glass of cocoa close, his fingers turning white with the effort. Gradually his body relaxed, the steam and delicious smell drifting to his senses as he brought the mug close, letting the liquid rest on the edge of his lips.

So long it had been since Lithuania had allowed himself the luxury of hot chocolate. Rare it was to come by now in his sector, he had very little of it to spare. But he wanted it… _needed it_, to calm his nerves, as he discovered the sweet liquid was capable of doing long ago when he stayed at America's house, and the kind blond man had offered it to him in thanks. It was unknown to Toris if the calming effect was from the substance itself or simply reminded him of happier times, but either way he craved it now.

It was something from the past he could hold on to.

Because everything he knew was falling apart.

Nothing was the same anymore. He thought… he had hoped everything would change, that everything would get _better_. Lithuania had put his trust into that man, to _save_ him.

Where had it all gone wrong?

_When you turned away, and didn't look back?_

For a while it looked like all the people would be happy, and the countries could live in peace. Advancements were made with a new source of power, an ostensible gift from the heavens. Societies all over the world began major improvements. However… change is often met with resistance, which ultimately led to another World War- a conquest the likes of which no country had ever seen. Much was lost… yet the people still resisted. Then… there was the sickness that put a stop to it all.

To everything they had ever known.

Where they even living anymore? Toris stared down at his banded wrist with a frown.

He was alone for now, left to his own devices, yet he was not free. No one was. Only two true countries remained, two super powers who together had conquered the world and shared in its wealth. …_Did_ share in its wealth.

Now things were changing again, though the circumstances and how he would be affected remained unclear. His interactions with other Nations remained minimal at best, and sources of news were long ago manipulated to fit the whims of the two in control.

Toris just knew he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he was trying so hard to deny.

A bang startled the Nation from his contemplative trance. He fumbled momentarily with his hands in an attempt to prevent a spill of his hot cocoa, suspending himself in place after getting the liquid under control, his heart pounding in his chest as he listened closely. _What if it was..?_

Knocks sounded in rapid succession, an urgency to the noise that demanded the alarmed Nation's attention. Launching from his seat, the knitted blanket that had been draped around his shoulders falling to the sofa, Lithuania quickly placed his cocoa on the table and walked stiffly toward the door.

_It's not him. It's not him. It's not-_

Toris gasped as the knock sounded again right in front of his face, though weaker, almost desperate… and the brunette realized he had been frozen in place with his hand on the knob, his heart drubbing in his ears.

_Calm down._

Guardedly he opened the door, attempting to peek through to the outside that flooded his house in a chilling wind, only to have the door thrust open, a small body diving into his arms.

"Latvi-!"

"-Lithuania!" the small boy cried, burrowing his head in the taller Nation's chest, hugging him as though for dear life.

Relaxing at the familiar face, his features softening, the Lithuanian let his arms drape around the other, stroking his back gently. As Toris felt the tremors of the smaller Nation in his arms, his worry began to grow, despite the momentary relief seeing his Baltic brother. "Why did you come so late? And in the snow-"

"I- I'm so… I'm so scared!"

Lithuania let out his breath slowly, reaching around to close the door while Latvia held on tightly. "Come sit…"

"Toris!" the Latvian looked up, tears threatening to spill from the corners of his violet eyes, his shaking hands clutching the fabric of Lithuania's shirt and balling it in his first. "It's _him_…. I kn-know it is… Ivan!"

A chilling cold spread throughout Lithuania's body, his breath hitching in his throat. He led the other to the couch, guiding the smaller Nation to sit while he tucked the blanket around his shoulders. "Let's get you warmed up-"

"Toris-"

"He promised. He promised he would let us be-"

"Look at our people."

Lithuania felt sick. Things were worse than ever, but that did not mean… "D-did you actually… see him?"

"…No."

"Then there isn't-"

"He's there! I know he is!" the desperation in the Latvian's voice broke Lithuania's heart. "All the time I f-feel like someone is… w-watching me! Following me! No m-matter what I do, or where I g-go, every t-turn he… Russia's there!"

Lithuania grabbed the smaller Nation and pulled him close, caressing his back gently in a comforting manner, much like he did back in the Soviet house when the other was frightened out of his mind. "Shhh, shhh, it's alright Raivis. It's okay. It's going to be… f-fine."

Latvia pushed at the other, trying to tear himself away, tears springing back into his eyes. "How can you say that-!"

"Raivis!" Grabbing the smaller Nation's wrists, Toris tried to hold the other still. "Please calm down! _Please_."

Latvia stilled, his glistening violet eyes glaring at the other, and Toris released him, sighing heavily.

"Raivis… look, I'm sure you're ju… just, nervous… seeing things that are not really… there."

The blond jerked his head away to glare at the fireplace, his whole body trembling, fists balling in his lap. "I know h-he is th-there!"

"But after what happened…" Lithuania stared forward, his eyes unfocused. _'I will protect all of you, this time…' 'We only wanted to help!' 'I will…stay away...' _

_We are nothing but his puppets, but… he promised to leave us alone… as people..! _

His mouth dry, Toris desperately searched for words to say to the smaller Nation.

_Finally pulling up his sleeve as it rang for the third time, the brunette exasperatedly clicked the voice button on his armband, his important paperwork interrupted. "Feliks I told you not to call at this ti-"_

"_Oh Liet thank God, I have something important to tell you!"_

"…_Yes?"_

"_I saw the cutest puppy this morning- it totally reminded me of you."_

"_Poland!"_

"_Okay okay calm down, geez. I know everything sucks lately but you don't have to get snappy with me." _

_Lithuania heard a muffled cough on the other end of the line. "..Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah yeah, fine as I can be at the moment. I got this weird feeling though, just thought I would check on you."_

"…_Weird feeling?"_

"_Yeah like, chill down my spine, have to keep checking my back, something just feels… off-"_

"_So you think… someone is following you..?"_

"…_Maybe… but aren't we always being watched? I wouldn't doubt it…Those freaken machines. Maybe I'm just like, upset over their paintjob. I mean really! … Just… be careful, Liet."_

Poland had disconnected the call immediately afterward. Given he had too much to worry over already, Lithuania had not given the call much thought at the time. That had been a couple weeks previous… Just four days ago Toris had also received a similar call from Estonia, only more serious and to the point.

"_Anything… different… happen to you lately?"_

"… _Nothing in particular… is everything okay?"_

"…_Yeah… just, the mochis have been acting up lately. Latvia has been calling more than usual with nightmares. I've just tried to avoid it all and remain busy, but I can't help but feel Ivan is up to something."_

Ever since, Toris had been on edge. He tried to convince himself that everything was the same, that Ivan was back in original Russia and not paying them any mind. Desperately he reasoned what happened in the past would not be repeated again, and that with everything that had been occurring the last couple decades… the past would not end up being the least of his worries. But that hope had long since been proven wrong, had it not? Though the occurrences were different, the causes for his people's suffering born from a whole new situation- loss, pain, and sorrow were still the same.

Lithuania knew he was only dodging his greatest anxiety. Had all the promises made to himself been for nothing? He would do what was best for both of of them? He would stay away? The thought of Russia chilled him to the bone, made his insides a wasteland where any viable thought had long since frozen in place. Yet there was burning, deep in his core, and that uncertain feeling brought the most sting.

Toris feared facing Ivan again, but…

It was clear now what he had to do.

"After all that happened…" Lithuania's focus returned to the Latvian, licking his lips and swallowing as he tried to keep his voice steady, "Ivan promised… not to bother us in our homes, that we would only see him on administrative business…"

Raivis turned again to glare at Lithuania, his face hardening. "Does that make everything _else_ okay?"

"…no… b-but-"

The smaller Nation opened his mouth to further argue, but Toris grabbed his hands in his own, staring into the Latvian's violet eyes with conviction. "But I promise… Ivan is not there. Everything will… everything will work out." Lithuania could hear the lie in his own voice, felt the chill travel down his spine and spread to his fingers as his grip grew cold. But he had to stay strong, for Latvia and… for himself. He would hold on to what little hope there was left to hold on to, even if it was nothing but a lie.

Tears sprang to Latvia's eyes again, but Lithuania acted quickly, grabbing the still warm hot chocolate and placing it in the other's trembling hands. "Here… d-drink this… you can have it."

Eyes lighting up, the smaller nation sniffed and stared down at the drink. "You… is this h-hot chocolate?"

Lithuania nodded his head in confirmation, offering a small smile.

"B-but how… they rarely…"

"I have a few saved.."

Raivis frowned, starting to hand back the precious beverage, but Toris insisted, pushing it back.

"At least drink some, you are cold." Turning his attention to his arm, Lithuania activated the digital screen on his wrist band, pursing his face in concentration as he searched for the house controls. "Let's see… here we are, heat and weather shield." Clicking conformation, a soft yellow glow began emitting from the band, pulsing momentarily before fading from sight. As though a switch had been flipped, the wail of the wind stopped at once while heat spread around them. "…Guess there is no use in being stubborn, not in this c-cold," Toris gave the blond the warmest smile he could gather. He could keep the house warm and protected easily… Ivan made sure his house was one of the first to receive the newest technology, yet… Not all of his people had the shields (would they ever?) so Liet stubbornly refused to use the newer features whenever possible, even if that meant his own house was falling apart.

"… Toris?"

"Stay here as long as you want."

"W-wait, but-"

Not giving the small Nation a response, Lithuania hurried upstairs, packing a bag with the barest essentials and a few changes of clothing. Clicking a button on his band again, a three dimensional blue-tinted screen appeared above his arm. Pushing a few more buttons on the floating screen, and a moments later a woman's face appeared.

"Hello Mr. Laurinaitis, what can I do for you?"

"I am leaving Lithuania on business for an indefinite amount of time. Assume command until my return. Region representative Latvia is currently in Lithuania, provide transportation back to Latvia if requested."

"Very well, Sir. Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Of course… Please return soon."

The transmission ended, and Liet sighed, running a hand through his hair. When had things gotten so complicated? The existence of the Nation personifications had been revealed years ago, and now Lithuania, like most, were directly involved with leading the… regions they were now reduced to. More than anyone they could feel what their people wanted, so it was only natural they should lead… or at least, that was the mindset of the two who first publicized themselves.

Slipping on a coat, hat and scarf, Toris returned downstairs, putting on his boots by the side door.

"Toris, wait!"

"Stay here as long as you need."

"B-but… where are you- d-don't go!" Latvia cried, as Lithuania slipped out the front door.

"I'm sorry…" Toris sighed as he closed the door behind himself, leaning against the wood. "I just hope… this is the right thing to do…"

_I can't afford to make the wrong choice, not again._

_..._

Receiving clearance to visit another region was not always easy, but Lithuania knew he would have no trouble getting_ into_ Russia… although, the humanoid robots that had checked his wristband identification made him nervous nonetheless.

He just hoped… Russia would be there, in the house he could now view in the distance as he trudged through the snow that engulfed his boots, holding his arms close as the wind whipped his clothing mercilessly. It was their old home from the Soviet days, far into the woods and in its own little private area away from the now domed metropolis of Moscow. There was no guarantee that Russia would be at this home and not another residence, but…

'_If anything goes wrong, if we ever lose each other… here, we can meet here, da?' _

Liet recalled Russia's face as he cheerily spoke the words to the five of them… so hopeful, and yet… desperate…

This home was the last place Lithuania wanted to be, but… he was sure… Russia did not want to be here either, not alone.

_But that is why I am here, right?_

_Because it is what you wanted._

Toris shook his head. _Stay strong._ This was it. Lithuania passed stoically through Russia's protection field, causing the form to waver and shimmer with the humanoid intrusion. As he walked through the shriveling grass and up the aging steps, snow that had hitched a ride fell and melded to the ground.

The door loomed before Liet, beckoning… daring him, to step forward on a path he had believed was left behind. Gradually he unwound his arms clutching tightly to his body, raising a hand to push the button that would alert the Russian to his doleful presence. _If he is even here. If he… does not already know…_

Resentment. Anxiety. Dread. His body quivered to his own cadence of nerves, a dance he had perfected centuries ago. The raised hand hovered in the air, inches from its destination, hesitant to make the final leap.

There would be no going back.

The doorbell caved under the pressure from his finger. Lithuania swallowed dryly, feeling faint from nerves.

How much time had passed?

Silence surrounded him, engulfing the air. Perhaps Russia truly was not here.

Just as Liet thought to relax, a sound made him startle, a bump from within the house.

His pulse throbbed-

-the knob slowly turned, the door creaking open.

Russia loomed, taking up the frame… his eyes staring blankly... dully searching- looking over Lithuania as though not perceiving what he saw.

It was the look which Toris was all too familiar with… the Russian's mind was elsewhere.

Lithuania felt his breath stop as the eyes locked with his own determined green, and the violet orbs sparked to life with recognition.

"You… returned to me."


End file.
